El capítulo final
by SombraLN
Summary: Capitulo extra perteneciente al fic Aguamarina. (AtsuKara)


¡Y aquí lo que nadie pidió pero que yo necesitaba! XD

Ok, pequeños detalles antes de comenzar, se planeaba esto como un capítulo especial del fic Aguamarina, pero la extensión fue más de lo planeado y mejor opte por dejarlo como una especie de precuela o extra.

La trama se sitúa en el final del fic ya mencionado, pero si no desean aventarse tantos capítulos aquí un rápido resumen de lo ocurrido: Atsushi le propuso matrimonio a Karamatsu…

Creo que con ese dato basta XD

Por cierto, no vuelvo a casar a los personajes, al menos, hasta investigar bien como es en cada lugar; que rollo para casarse en Inglaterra, mucho papeleo y tiempo que me estancarían en la idea que tenía; además, hasta donde investigué sigue sin ser legal el matrimonio homosexual en Japón, por lo que en este caso se mencionara la unión legal, que a final de cuentas es casi lo mismo pero menos tradicional (?) en todo caso, como yo, usen mucho la imaginación y todo resultara bien :P

En fin, esto es simplemente para satisfacer el gusto por la shipp, espero lo disfruten 3

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**El capítulo final**

La parte difícil estaba hecha, al menos eso pensó al inicio Atsushi, considerando que tras aceptar el sí de su querido Karamatsu el resto sería pan comido; que equivocado se encontraba.

El siguiente paso tras la propuesta era hablarlo con los padres correspondientes, fijar una fecha y comenzar los preparativos lo antes posible, en lo último la pareja coincidía en un punto, querían algo sencillo.

Tras la satisfactoria propuesta de matrimonio, la pareja deseaba privacidad para celebrar a su modo, negándose de momento a continuar el paseo con los hermanos y el enfermero, no tardaron en huir a la habitación que Atsushi había reservado en el Sunshine City.

Un rato después y tras una ducha se tomaron un momento para hablar.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué pasará con tus padres? – preguntó Karamatsu con cautela, se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama usando una bata blanca y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo.

\- Sobre eso… - inició su respuesta Atsushi mientras se acercaba terminando de secar su cabello con una toalla, vestía únicamente un pantalón negro – los invitare, pero dudo que vengan – se colocó a un costado del menor para usar la toalla en el cabello del otro con ligeros movimientos.

Karamatsu sonrió ante el gesto, pero la mueca se desvaneció al pensar en los padres de Atsushi. El Matsuno ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de conocerlos formalmente más allá de una video llamada, los progenitores de su ahora prometido eran personas muy ocupadas y que no parecían tener interés alguno en la vida de su único hijo; _"Probablemente sea un capricho, avísanos cuando se te pase",_ recordó las palabras del padre.

Atsushi notó el semblante de Kara y no dudo en inclinarse un poco para besarlo suavemente – Ellos no importan, tú eres la única persona que me interesa en este mundo.

Karamatsu se sonrojo levemente, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos descubrió que Atsushi podía ser muy romántico y detallista cuando estaban a solas – Y tú lo eres para mí – respondió al levantarse y rodearlo por la cintura.

El mayor sonrió – Sabes, si por mí fuera nos casaríamos ahora mismo, pero probablemente tus hermanos me matarían.

\- Quizá podríamos fugarnos, ¿Quién se daría cuenta? – contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Probablemente se dé cuenta tu adorado hermano mayor! – se escuchó el grito al otro lado de la puerta.

La pareja se sobresaltó un poco por el repentino grito.

\- ¡¿Osomatsu?! – El segundo hermano se apresuró a la puerta para confirmar aquello - ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó ligeramente molesto por el descaro del mayor al espiar y un poco avergonzado de ser escuchado en un momento tan personal; el leve sonrojo delataba lo último.

\- No te enojes, simplemente pasaba por aquí – hizo un puchero mientras pasaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

\- Pasabas por aquí… - repitió el menor – ¿Justamente frente a nuestra habitación?

\- Exacto – sonrió ampliamente.

La puerta siendo cerrada de golpe descolocó a Osomatsu.

Atsushi simplemente observó en silencio.

\- Creo que nuestro momento de paz se terminó – murmuró Karamatsu al suspirar pesadamente.

Tras lo dicho se escucharon unos leves golpes a la puerta.

\- Supondré que ni siquiera vienes solo, ¿Cierto? – preguntó Karamatsu temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

\- Te has vuelto muy perceptivo – respondió Osomatsu.

\- ¡Hola nii san, yo también estoy aquí! – se escuchó a Jyushimatsu y su estruendosa risa.

Atsushi negó levemente con la cabeza por las acciones de sus futuros cuñados – Aguarden abajo, pidan algo a mi nombre y en un momento los alcanzamos – El grito de felicidad de Jyushimatsu y los regaños de Choromatsu escuchándose cada vez más lejanos les hicieron saber que los hermanos habían acatado a lo dicho.

\- En serio lo lamento – Karamatsu se giró para observar con pena a su novio – parece que su instinto de arruinar los buenos momentos sigue latente.

\- Tranquilo, ya me acostumbrare, seguramente tienen ganas de conversar contigo, terminemos de alistarnos para que puedan hacerlo.

Karamatsu asintió, era lindo el pensamiento de que sus hermanos realmente lo habían extrañado.

La pareja no tardó en vestirse para bajar y encontrar a los Matsuno.

\- Entonces, ¿Tienen una fecha en mente? – preguntó Choromatsu tomando un poco de refresco.

\- No lo hemos hablado – comentó Atsushi – pero, primero quisiera decírselo a sus padres.

\- Y tu familia, ¿Ya lo sabe? – cuestionó Choromatsu ante lo que la pareja intercambio una mirada.

\- Oh, cierto – tomó la palabra Karamatsu - ¿No estamos interrumpiendo tu cita?

Ante la pregunta el tercer hermano enrojeció de golpe – E-eso… no era una cita, s-sólo una salida entre amigos – respondió nervioso ante la risa nada disimulada de los menores.

Osomatsu estaba en silencio, tratando de entender el repentino cambio de conversación, ¿Sería posible que Atsushi no tuviese familia y el tema les incomodara? O tal vez, ¿Karamatsu era rechazado por la familia del otro? De ser así, quizá les esperaban obstáculos similares, aquella idea le dolía profundamente, ahora solamente quería la felicidad de su querido hermanito y en especial, deseaba poder estar presente.

\- Deberían hacerlo de inmediato – mencionó el mayor interrumpiendo las bromas que estaban haciéndole al tercero – de hecho, lo más pronto posible.

Todos le miraron extrañados, ¿Por qué el repentino interés de hacerlo tan pronto?

\- Osomatsu, ¿Te encuentras bien? – el segundo fue el primero en preguntar lo que todos pensaban.

\- No me mires como si acabara de decir una locura, simplemente creo que podemos hacer esto antes de que… no lo sé, ¿se arrepientan? – Sonrió de forma burlona ante el claro descontento de la pareja – estoy jugando, pero en verdad creo que podemos hacerlo.

\- ¿Podemos? – recalcó Todomatsu.

\- Sí, entre todos podemos ayudar a planear todo.

\- ¡Yo quiero ayudar a Karamatsu nii san! ¡Le compraré un lindo vestido! – se levantó emocionado Jyushimatsu.

\- N-no usare un vestido – rectificó el segundo sonrojado.

El resto divagó un momento en imaginar a Karamatsu con vestido de novia, solamente dos de ellos parecían de acuerdo con la idea, pero claro, ninguno lo mencionó en voz alta.

\- ¡No se diga más! – Osomatsu retomó la palabra - ¿Están de acuerdo en llevar a cabo esta misión? – cuestionó a los demás, Jyushi y Totty de inmediato asintieron, Choro e Ichi intercambiaron una expresión dubitativa pero terminaron aceptando.

Atsushi miró a Kara y sonrió levemente, él ya había mencionado querer hacerlo lo antes posible; el segundo sonrió también y miró a su hermano mayor – Bien, hagámoslo.

La emoción compartida fue denotada a través de algunos gritos de celebración; era un hecho, la unión sería pronto.

* * *

Lo que unas horas antes eran bullicios de emoción habían sido remplazados ahora por un escenario bastante silencioso. Atsushi y Karamatsu se encontraban sentados frente a los padres de los sextillizos.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? – Matsuyo rompió el silencio al cuestionar con calma.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

La quietud se hizo presente nuevamente mientras los padres intercambiaban una mirada.

\- Bueno, son adultos después de todo – Matsuzo estaba con los brazos cruzados – aunque nos opusiéramos supongo que hallarían la forma de hacerlo – No hubo una negación – Creo que se están apresurando, pero… podrían ser buen ejemplo para que tus hermanos también encuentren a alguien y por fin se marchen – asintió con orgullo ante su idea.

La puerta fue deslizada de golpe y cinco rostros similares aparecieron ofendidos.

\- ¡¿Insinúas que quieres echarnos?! – Osomatsu parecía estar al borde de un infarto.

\- ¡¿Pretendes que tu padre trabaje hasta la muerte?! – se levantó el hombre para encarar al mayor.

\- ¡Somos tus hijos!

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes!

El intercambio de palabras continuó entre el padre y los cinco hijos, Atsushi parecía confundido ante tal escena, pero antes de pensar en algo más un suave toque en su mano llamó su atención; Matsuyo le había sujetado al mismo tiempo que repetía la acción con la mano de Karamatsu.

\- Tu padre y yo lo hablamos, aunque fue difícil al inicio, al final entendimos que se aman tanto como para poder enfrentar al mundo – ella sonrió – tal vez tu padre no lo dijo como se debe, pero tienen nuestra bendición.

Atsushi agradeció y no pudo evitar sonreír, Karamatsu se sentía al borde de las lágrimas por las palabras y dulce expresión de su madre.

Los otros seis continuaron su supuesta discusión fuera de la habitación, fingiendo no haber escuchado absolutamente nada.

Con la aprobación de su lado, Osomatsu no tardo en intentar repartir las tareas, asignándose de inmediato la búsqueda del lugar para celebrar, a lo que Choromatsu se apuntó porque no quería que la fiesta fuese en un bar cualquiera, también fue el tercero quien se encargó de guardar el dinero que Atsushi les proporciono para cubrir los gastos; Todomatsu junto a Jyushimatsu se encargarían de los invitados; Ichimatsu junto a la asistente de Atsushi, a la cual él llamó de inmediato, serían los encargados de los trajes para la pareja; mientras tanto, los recién comprometidos tenían que revisar el papeleo. El resto de los detalles los verían sobre la marcha.

Lo siguiente fueron días bastante ocupados, al menos, para todos los que tenían un empleo. Atsushi y Kara optaron por regresar al departamento en lo que se realizaba la ceremonia, dando a Todomatsu la opción de compartir el mismo lugar para que no tuviese que trasladarse tanto. El menor de los Matsuno regresó a casa de sus padres al no soportar tanta miel entre la pareja.

Osomatsu, quien tenía mayor libertad de moverse, se dedicó cada tarde a visitar cuanto salón estuvo a su alcance, preguntando en primera instancia sobre la comida y la bebida; pasaba por Choromatsu en cada oportunidad de descanso o a la hora de la salida para mostrarle los lugares.

Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu comenzaron una lista de invitados que parecía interminable.

Ichimatsu y Todoko acordaron encargarse de un traje cada quien al no coincidir en horario.

Karamatsu y Atsushi aprovecharon para iniciar el papeleo necesario y de paso, comenzaron a ver algunas casas disponibles.

A tal paso lograrían su cometido en poco tiempo.

* * *

Osomatsu aguardaba en el puente que su hermano frecuentaba en sus tiempos de nini, con un cigarro en los labios y las manos en la bolsa de su polera roja disfrutaba del paisaje.

\- Osomatsu, gracias por venir – Apareció Karamatsu vistiendo un pantalón negro y camisa azul - ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

El mayor retiro el cigarro y sonrió ampliamente – Muchísimo, pero al final te daré la cuota de mis servicios, eso incluye esperarte.

\- Bien, bien, te pagare con una cerveza – respondió comenzando a caminar.

Los dos mayores pasaron por diversas pastelerías, revisando costos y sabores, Osomatsu se divertía con las muestras gratis. En una pastelería del centro, se hallaban cómodos frente a frente en una pequeña mesa.

\- Tu novio cometió un gran error al no venir a esto – comentó Osomatsu saboreando una rebanada de chocolate que una señora amablemente le había ofrecido.

\- Él tenía trabajo, además, los postres no son su fuerte – respondió probando a su vez la porción que tenía de sabor vainilla.

\- Si lo necesitas también puedo ayudarte a seleccionar el vino.

\- No creo que sea necesario, seguramente solo quieres bebida gratis.

\- Que malo~ yo sólo intento ayudar – hablo con un puchero, pero la expresión duró poco – en todo caso, me alegra que pronto te cases, realmente quiero estar presente – sonrió levemente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sobre estar presente, es claro que lo estarás, ¿No?

\- Oh, sí, por supuesto que estaré ahí – miró la última cucharada de pastel que tenía – mis hermanitos crecen muy rápido, es triste saber que ya no van a necesitarme – finalizó al comer el restante del postre.

Karamatsu le miró extrañado por aquellas palabras, quizá, el asunto de su unión con Atsushi ponía sentimental al mayor.

\- Siempre serás necesario, ¿Quién más se encargaría de meternos en problemas?

\- Acabas de sonar como Choromatsu, ¿Inglaterra te volvió aburrido o acaso…? – detuvo su pregunta al observar a una persona conocida tras su hermano.

Antes de que Karamatsu intentara girarse para saber el motivo de haber detenido la conversación, una presencia se posicionó frente a ellos.

\- ¡Nii san! Sabía que eras tú – una joven chica le observaba con emoción.

\- Karami chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Karamatsu observó a la chica que portaba uniforme escolar en tonalidades grises.

\- Venden unos pastelillos deliciosos que me encantan, oh, lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó al notar al otro.

\- No te preocupes, él es mi hermano menor Karamatsu, ella es Karami chan.

Los recién presentados se observaron fijamente, como si se conocieran previamente.

\- Es un gusto – saludó el segundo hermano con una sonrisa.

\- Igualmente, me alegra conocer a uno de los famosos hermanos – respondió con dulzura. Su teléfono al sonar le distrajo un momento – lo siento, ya debo irme, veámonos en otra ocasión Nii san – se retiró aprisa tras haber revisado la pantalla del celular. Los hermanos se despidieron de ella con un movimiento de mano.

\- Parece una chica agradable – comentó Karamatsu sonriendo un poco – espero no intentes nada raro con ella – sentencio con un rostro serio.

\- Vamos, ten un poco más de fe en tu onii chan, en todo caso, esperare a que sea mayor – declaró sin vergüenza alguna ante el rostro de desconcierto del otro.

Continuaron la conversación y degustación de pastel en lo que restaba de la tarde, al finalizar cada uno regreso a su respectivo hogar.

Karamatsu estaba totalmente emocionado, los días parecían pasar con rapidez y estaban a nada de llevar a cabo el compromiso; junto a Atsushi ya tenía en trámite el papeleo necesario y sólo bastaría un par de firmas en el día establecido para después ir a celebrar como merecían.

* * *

En la casa Matsuno los cinco hermanos se encontraban en la habitación de siempre acomodados alrededor de la mesa.

El silencio se había mantenido por bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haremos ahora? – cuestionó Choromatsu con preocupación.

\- Es una buena pregunta – respondió Osomatsu ante lo que recibió un golpe directo en la nuca.

\- ¡No seas cínico! ¡Gran parte de esto es culpa tuya! – el tercero se mantuvo de pie agitando con furia su puño.

\- ¿Cómo logras ser vetado de los salones? – preguntó Totty.

\- No es culpa mía – intento defenderse el mayor mientras sobaba la zona en donde había sido golpeado – no les costaba nada darme un poco más de alcohol, sólo lo estaba probando.

\- ¿Y lo de las meseras? – cuestionó esta vez Jyushimatsu.

\- Intentaba ligarlas – confesó con una gran sonrisa ante lo cual volvió a recibir un golpe.

\- ¡Eso era acoso! – El tercero gritó antes de dirigir su mirada a los más jóvenes – Y ustedes… ¿Podrían decirme que ocurrió con los invitados?

Totty y Jyushi se tensaron al instante, intercambiaron una breve mirada para después regresar la vista al mayor.

\- E-eso… - inició el sexto - ¡Fue culpa de Jyushimatsu nii san!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si Totty fue quien tuvo la culpa! – de inmediato se defendió el otro.

\- ¿Yo? Eres tú quien quería repartir invitaciones a lo loco.

\- Hay que invitar a los amigos, Totty sólo quiere a gente aburrida en la fiesta.

\- ¡El vago que está afuera del bar no es un amigo!

\- ¡Lo es, lo es! – agitó sus brazos energéticamente.

Choromatsu pasó una mano por su cabello en un intento de calmarse – Son un caso perdido. Ahora, Ichimatsu… - El nombrado brincó levemente al escuchar al mayor, optando por apartar la vista - ¿Podrías explicarme esto? – señaló al centro de la mesa en donde reposaban un par de prendas.

\- Es… es el traje de Mierdamatsu – respondió en voz baja.

\- Entiendo porque pensaste que le gustaría, pero, ¡Esto es demasiado doloroso! – Sujetó el saco para hacer énfasis, la tela era de tonos azules y demasiado brillante para la vista - ¡Dejará ciegos a todos los presentes!

Ichimatsu no dijo nada, Choromatsu suspiro y en seguida el resto imitó la acción. No tenían un lugar ni comida, la lista de invitados era un caos y ahora necesitaban otro traje para Karamatsu.

\- Karamatsu nii san no debió confiar en nosotros – murmuró Choromatsu abatido al sentarse nuevamente.

\- ¿Deberíamos decirle? – preguntó Totty.

\- Se va a enojar con nosotros… - habló quedamente Jyushi cubriendo su boca con su larga manga.

Osomatsu paseó la vista entre los menores, verlos tan desanimados le dolía profundamente, y claro, la culpa le carcomía, después de todo fue él quien los involucro en dicha organización.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! – declaró el mayor al colocarse de pie y consiguiendo la atención del resto al instante – Todomatsu, llama a Karamatsu y dile que venga aquí con Atsushi cuando salga del trabajo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

\- Para celebrar su último día de soltería, ¿No es obvio?

\- Aguarda – Choromatsu intervino - ¿No entiendes lo que ocurre? No tenemos nada preparado, el salón, los invitados… ya debería estar todo listo para este domingo.

\- Tranquilo – sonrió con calma.

\- ¿Tranquilo? ¡Estamos a martes! – Gritó alterado el tercero para después calmarse y continuar en voz baja – lo mejor sería hablar con Karamatsu nii san y pedirle que cambie la fecha.

\- ¡No pueden…! – interrumpió Osomatsu, al sentir las miradas del resto sonrió despreocupadamente – se hará, tranquilos, confíen en su nii san – rascó bajo su nariz como acostumbraba, dejando aún más desconcertados a los menores – bien, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu vayan a comprar bebidas y algunos bocadillos, Todomatsu te toca convencer a mamá para poder celebrar esta noche.

El más joven se levantó indignado – Aguarda, ¿Por qué no se lo pides tú?

\- Porque cuando te lo propones consigues las cosas más rápido, además, yo debo hacer otra cosa.

\- ¡¿Y yo?! – Hablo Jyushimatsu antes de que alguien más continuara cuestionando al mayor - ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?!

\- Tú vas a ir por Chibita, seguro a Karamatsu le gustara tenerlo aquí.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que harás tú? - cuestionó al instante el tercero.

\- Yo tengo un trabajo de suma importancia, y ese es... - levantó el índice para remarcar la relevancia y ensanchó su sonrisa al ver a sus hermanitos a la expectativa - ¡Adiós! - se despidió a la par que salía de golpe, sin dejarles reaccionar a tiempo; fue muy tarde para los menores cuando se decidieron a levantarse, Osomatsu ya se había marchado a gran velocidad.

\- ¿En que está pensando? – se quejó Todomatsu con una mueca.

\- Eso me gustaría saber… - murmuró Choromatsu – supongo que, no nos queda más que confiar en él.

Las horas pasaron y cuatro de los hermanos ayudaban en las labores de la casa como condición de su madre para poder celebrar en el lugar.

Osomatsu era el único que no había regresado, el resto acordó que no le contarían nada a Karamatsu sobre los problemas de la fiesta.

Karamatsu y Atsushi asistieron tal y como se los pidió Totty, Choromatsu explico que se trataba de una idea de Osomatsu para celebrar antes del gran día, a la convivencia se sumaron Matsuzo y Chibita; por su parte, Matsuyo solamente les pidió comportarse y no destrozar nada antes de retirarse a su alcoba para dejarles beber con cierta libertad.

Las risas invadían la habitación, Jyushimatsu bailaba sin inhibición alguna a causa del alcohol manteniendo así un ambiente divertido; el resto animaba al "_bailarín_" entre aplausos y algunos gritos. Karamatsu le indico a Atsushi que iría al sanitario, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí se encamino a la salida.

El segundo hermano dio un par de pasos hasta la calle y se detuvo al notar una presencia en la banca.

\- Estaba por salir a buscarte – mencionó al tomar lugar junto al otro.

\- Que bueno eres Karamachuu – canturreo el mayor mientras colocaba un cigarro en sus labios - ¿Quieres uno?

El segundo acepto el cigarrillo y con calma dejó que su hermano lo encendiera; se mantuvieron un breve instante en silencio, fumando y observando el cielo.

\- Deberías entrar, Atsushi se preocupara si no regresas.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte aquí?

\- Soló disfrutaba un poco del paisaje… de la sensación de libertad.

\- Osomatsu, ¿Está todo bien? – cuestionó con verdadera preocupación.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Te has comportado de forma extraña últimamente, Choromatsu también lo ha notado y está preocupado – menciono al recordar que desde su llegada el tercero parecía más angustiado de lo normal por la ausencia del mayor.

\- Pajamatsu siempre está preocupado por algo – sonrió de lado mientras mantenía la vista en el firmamento – pero supongo que es característico de él, igual llegará el momento en que no tendrá que lidiar con mis problemas.

\- Solamente que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra – no pudo evitar reír ligeramente tras su comentario, pero calló al no obtener algún tipo de respuesta - ¿Osomatsu?

\- Comienza a hacer frio, entremos antes de que me congele – se levantó seguido del menor.

\- Osomatsu aguarda… - lo detuvo por el hombro, pero antes de proseguir escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose.

\- Aquí estas – Atsushi se refirió a su prometido y después observo a Osomatsu – Oh, por fin has llegado, esperaba poder agradecerte por esta reunión – habló con total sinceridad.

\- No es nada, sabía que les gustaría algo más íntimo en lugar de una costosa despedida.

\- En efecto, esto es bastante divertido.

Los mayores continuaron con el intercambio de comentarios mientras Karamatsu les seguía en silencio.

Cerveza tras cerveza llegó la madrugada sin que se dieran cuenta, los primero en caer fueron Todomatsu y Choromatsu, entre el quinto y el primero los llevaron a recostar, cuando Jyushi abandono la habitación, Oso aguardó un momento y tras colocarse en cuclillas pasó una mano con suavidad por el espacio que quedaba entre sus hermanos, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

Matsuzo e Ichimatsu fueron los siguientes en retirarse, Karamatsu cargo al cuarto hermano en su espalda mientras Osomatsu ayudaba a su padre a subir las escaleras, ambos fueron recostados en el futón, Matsuzo en el lugar del nini mayor.

\- Creo que nos faltara espacio – mencionó el segundo en voz baja.

\- Jyushi aún tiene su lugar y a Chibita podemos dejarle el sillón – respondió en el mismo tono – si a ti y Atsushi no les importa podemos quedarnos abajo – se encaminó al armario en busca de algunas frazadas extras, dejó una sobre el sofá.

Antes de continuar la conversación la puerta al deslizarse llamó su atención, Atsushi se hallaba en el marco sosteniendo al hermano menor faltante – Me pareció adecuado ayudarlo a subir – el trajeado dio un par de pasos al interior, los mayores se acercaron para llevar a su hermanito hasta su lugar.

\- Gracias, si te parece bien, nosotros dormiremos abajo - Karamatsu habló mientras se dirigida a la salida. Atsushi asintió a la par que le seguía.

Osomatsu los observó salir y suspiro – Así es mejor... - murmuró antes de decidirse a regresar con el resto.

Los cuatro que todavía se mantenían despiertos conversaban de banalidades, apenas y mostrando rastro alguno de cansancio.

\- Por cierto Karamatsu, tu nii san tiene curiosidad, ¿A quién vas a elegir como padrino? – cuestionó mientras tomaba un trago.

El nombrado dejo la lata sobre la mesa y esquivó la mirada – Ya se lo pedí a Chibita.

\- Y vaya que me tomó por sorpresa, maldición, pero al final termine aceptando - admitió avergonzado el más bajo pero sin borrar una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh, ya veo, no lo imaginaba – respondió Osomatsu con un claro tono de decepción.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar.

\- Bueno, ya es bastante tarde, debería irme – Chibita se levantó un poco tambaleante.

\- Aguarda, es mejor que te quedes, arriba tenemos un sofá – Karamatsu se levantó para guiarle.

Atsushi y Osomatsu se mantuvieron brevemente en silencio.

\- Creo que él simplemente no podía elegir entre todos a uno como padrino sin herir al resto – opinó el de traje ante lo que el otro sólo asintió aceptando dicha idea.

Osomatsu tomó el restante de su bebida en un solo golpe, claro, aquella conjetura era mejor a la que él tenía sobre que ninguno merecía tal honor por haberse portado de la peor manera con el segundo en el pasado.

En cuanto Karamatsu regresó, sugirió que era mejor descansar, nadie objeto la idea. Se acomodaron cerca de la mesa, la pareja de un lado y el hermano mayor al otro.

* * *

Los leves sonidos provenientes de la cocina despertaron al segundo Matsuno, se levantó un poco y observó a Atsushi que se encontraba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, ambos cubiertos por una frazada, con cuidado de no despertarle se levantó, al observar con detenimiento descubrió que solamente ellos se encontraban en aquella habitación. Se encaminó a la cocina.

\- Buenos días querido – le saludó su madre en cuanto llegó al marco - Se divirtieron anoche, ¿Cierto?, tuve que llamar al trabajo de papá y de tus hermanos para avisar que estaban resfriados, al menos es mejor excusa que decir que tienen resaca – mencionó sin dejar la actividad en la que estaba.

\- Buenos días, sí, fue una velada esplendida, mamá, ¿Has visto a Osomatsu?

\- Salió temprano.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde?

\- No, pero dijo que regresaría pronto, de hecho no lo dudo, ya sabes cómo es tu hermano, en cuanto presienta que la comida está lista aparecerá de inmediato – Karamatsu asintió a pesar de no ser visto – por cierto, podrías despertar a todos, el desayuno estará pronto.

Karamatsu no tardo en obedecer para poder regresar y terminar de ayudarle a su madre. La mayoría despertó sin problemas y sólo unos pocos tenían una leve resaca.

El desayuno transcurrió animadamente, sin embargo, Karamatsu resentía la ausencia del mayor; como si sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas el integrante ausente hizo acto de aparición de la forma más estruendosa posible.

\- ¡Familia, estoy de vuelta! – se anunció al entrar corriendo a la habitación.

\- ¡No grites idiota! – le reprendió el tercero sosteniendo su cabeza.

\- ¡Osomatsu, que escandalo! – continuó el padre con el reclamo imitando la acción del tercero.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es que ya tengo hambre – se disculpó mientras pasaba un dedo bajo su nariz.

\- ¿En dónde estabas? - el segundo hijo preguntó de inmediato.

\- Por ahí - respondió con sin simpleza al tomar el plato que su madre le ofrecía – por cierto Karamatsu, ¿Podrías quedarte esta semana en casa? - Todos le observaron en silencio – sería bueno si nos ayudas con los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

El nombrado miro un momento a su pareja que solamente le sonrió – claro, supongo que es lo menos que podría hacer – contestó un tanto emocionado, por el próximo evento y por la nostalgia de volver a casa.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma, al finalizar Atsushi y Chibita agradecieron y pasaron a retirarse.

\- ¿Y en que puedo ayudar? - preguntó Kara mientras terminaba de colocarse su polera gris, sonrió al sentir la comodidad de dicha prenda, afortunadamente su madre consideró el guardar su ropa.

\- Hoy irás con Jyushi – respondió Osomatsu mientras mantenía su atención en el periódico.

Sin tiempo a preguntar por la tarea que debían realizar, el quinto hermano apareció repentinamente para cargar al segundo sobre su hombro y salir corriendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? - pregunto Choromatsu que había presenciado la escena – insisto en que debemos hablar con Karamatsu nii san y aplazar la fecha.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bajo control – con calma se levantó y dejando el periódico sobre la mesa se despidió del tercero antes de salir.

Choromatsu se acercó para ver la página que su hermano había estado revisando con gran atención, un escalofrío le recorrió al toparse con la sección de noticias, la mayoría eran desastres naturales, accidentes de auto y suicidios; tragó pesado, su preocupación por el actuar del mayor se acrecentaba.

En un parque se distinguía a dos jóvenes disfrutando de lanzar la bola. Karamatsu había sido llevado hasta aquel punto por su hermanito y simplemente empezaron a jugar.

\- _My little_ Jyushi, sabes que disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, pero, ¿No teníamos una tarea que cumplir?

\- ¿Eh? Osomatsu nii san dijo que debíamos divertirnos, ¿No te estas divirtiendo?

\- ¡_Of course_! – Respondió de inmediato al ver flaquear la sonrisa del menor – pero tenía intención de ayudar con los preparativos.

\- Karamatsu nii san, ¿Eres feliz?

La repentina pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor, tras unos segundos no logro evitar sonreír antes de responder – sí, lo soy.

Jyushimatsu imito el gesto, sintiendo felicidad sincera por su hermano – eso es genial, aunque te extrañamos en casa – admitió mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto, invitando así al otro a descansar un momento – aunque ellos no lo dicen, pero yo puedo leer sus mentes – mencionó colocando las manos en su cabeza y agitándola suavemente.

Karamatsu no pudo evitar reír un poco ante aquella acción, tomando lugar junto a su hermano se recostó – sus mentes deben ser un caos.

\- ¡Lo son, lo son! La de Ichimatsu nii san da miedo – una carcajada acompaño su comentario para después callar abruptamente unos segundos – pero, la mente más confusa es la de Osomatsu nii san… - murmuró sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Osomatsu? ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó con gran curiosidad y levantándose un poco.

\- Nii san actúa muy raro y creo que oculta algo importante – confesó al sentarse y cubriendo su boca con una de sus largas mangas – Lo vi escondiendo una carta en el librero, pero, después ya no estaba, sé que está mal revisar las cosas de Osomatsu nii san pero…

\- Esta bien Jyushi, estas preocupado – reconforto al menor revolviendo su cabello en un gesto cariñoso – pero estoy seguro de que está bien, además sería raro que esconda algo que le enviaron, seguramente es alguna especie de deuda.

\- ¿Y si no es algo que enviaron? Tal vez, es algo que él escribió y no quiere que veamos aun.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con el temor de escuchar la respuesta.

Sin embargo, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando una voz a lo lejos les llamó. Ambos voltearon para ver a Todomatsu acercándose.

\- Jyushimatsu nii san, tenías que haber llevado a Karamatsu nii san conmigo hace un rato, ¿No recuerdas las instrucciones de Osomatsu nii san? – preguntó inflando las mejillas para recalcar su molestia.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! Lo siento Totty – el de amarillo sonrió como acostumbraba, tomando la pelota se levantó para marcharse, dejando al mayor confundido sobre la reciente conversación.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – el más joven indago al verlo callado.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, todo bien, ¿Qué tarea tenemos que realizar _brother_?

Eso es sencillo, acompáñame – indicó con una dulce sonrisa.

El segundo y sexto hermano se hallaban pescando pacíficamente. Tras un rato de preguntar por la tarea a realizar, Karamatsu se rindió al no obtener una respuesta clara.

\- Karamatsu nii san... - Totty hablo pausadamente, como si dudara en continuar - quería preguntarte antes, pero, quizá es un tema delicado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Del tiempo que llevo de conocer a Atsushi, jamás me quiso hablar de sus padres, y ahora que van a casarse pues...

Karamatsu no necesitó escuchar más para comprender a su hermanito – ellos no aprueban nuestra relación, y Atsushi ni siquiera considera invitarlos – declaró con un ligero tono de decepción en la voz.

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasara después? Ellos se van a enterar algún día.

\- Lo sé, pero no dejaré que nadie me aleje de Atsushi – declaró firme y con un leve rubor apareciendo en su rostro.

Totty sonrió por inercia, su hermano mayor que siempre buscaba aparentar ser genial ahora parecía una colegiala enamorada.

\- No sé cuál es peor, si el Karamatsu nii san doloroso o el cursi – comento divertido observando el rostro de confusión del mayor – pero, es bueno verte tan feliz.

\- Totty, ahora me gustaría ser quien pregunte algo, ¿Todo ha ido bien en casa?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es sólo que presiento algo, siento que Osomatsu oculta algo importante.

Todomatsu mantuvo la vista fija en el agua – Ya que lo mencionas, su actitud es un fastidio.

\- ¿Los ha lastimado? - cuestionó preocupado de que su hermano pudiese llegar a ser violento con los menores.

\- De hecho es lo contrario, y no lo malinterpretes, no es que busque entrar en pelea con el idiota mayor, pero, es extraño, últimamente es demasiado accesible.

\- Es probable que por fin este madurando – respondió divertido.

\- No es eso, es como si quisiera evitar toda pelea, inclusive puedes preguntarle a Choromatsu nii san, cuando parece que iniciaran una acostumbrada discusión, Osomatsu nii san simplemente cede o se va – regresó la vista al mayor con un semblante genuino de preocupación.

Karamatsu no halló una respuesta que diese tranquilidad al menor. Continuaron pescando, conversando ocasionalmente pero sin volver a tocar el tema de Osomatsu.

Cuando el segundo y sexto hermano llegaron a casa, disfrutaron de la cena recién preparada por su madre, sin embargo, resintieron un poco la ausencia del primogénito.

Osomatsu apareció justo a tiempo para ir a los baños, pero por más que intentaron indagar este solo refirió haber estado en el pachinko.

Aquella noche Karamatsu ocupó el lugar que siempre tuvo en el futón, y a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a madrugar, la calidez junto a sus hermanos le mantuvo serenamente dormido.

* * *

\- Karamatsu nii san, es hora de levantarse – la tranquila voz del tercer hermano trajo a la conciencia al mayor.

\- ¿Choromatsu? - intento identificar al hermano que tenía hincado a un costado - ¿En dónde están los demás? - cuestionó extrañado de ser el único en el futón.

\- Hace un rato que se fueron al trabajo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Pedí un día libre, hoy saldremos juntos.

\- Ya veo, me alistare de inmediato – se apresuró a levantarse, deteniéndose al instante de recordar algo importante - ¿En dónde está Osomatsu?

\- Salió.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde fue? - El tercero negó lentamente – Choromatsu, ¿Has notado algo raro en nuestro hermano?

\- Bueno, últimamente ha tenido un comportamiento diferente, pero no podría definir exactamente que es, sólo, no se siente como si fuera el de siempre – paso una mano por su cuello, ligeramente frustrado de no poder expresar su sentir.

\- Ya veo, prometo hablar con él.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, seguramente es alguna tontería de ese idiota, apuesto a que tiene que ver con dinero o alcohol – con una ligera risa intento aminorar el tema.

\- Aun así, no puedo permitir que este preocupando a la familia.

Choromatsu asintió mientras sonreía, no podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero agradecía el interés del segundo por la situación, así lograba quitarse un poco del peso que sentía sobre sus hombros.

El par de hermanos salió en dirección al centro comercial, esta vez Karamatsu al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores dejó de preguntar la tarea que realizarían al darse cuenta que se trataba de simple convivencia fraternal.

En algunas tiendas se detenían más tiempo del necesario para admirar mercancía de nyaa chan o ropa _cool_; pese a todo, tenían aficiones que no morirían tan fácilmente pese a los cambios en sus vidas.

Mientras Karamatsu admiraba un traje de tela brillante en el aparador, Choromatsu se dedicó a pasear la vista por el lugar, detuvo su atención en un conocido rubio a poca distancia, el mismo estaba acompañado por una linda joven de largo cabello negro que le sostenía por el brazo.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo más _brother_? - cuestionó Kara al despegar la vista de la vitrina, percatándose así que su hermano ya estaba andando con paso firme lejos de él.

Choromatsu no dejaba de murmurar mientras su expresión denotaba cada vez mayor molestia. Se detuvo en seco al estar frente al enfermero y compañía – Ya veo que en verdad ibas a estar muy ocupado hoy – se quejó cruzándose de brazos ante la confusa mirada del par – que ingenuo de mi parte pensar que podríamos coincidir al menos una hora por la tarde, pero probablemente habrías hallado alguna otra excusa.

La chica que llegaba a la altura del hombro del enfermero, se mantenía al margen de preguntar, intentando comprender primero de que iba la situación y porque presentía que ella estaba de algún modo relacionada, su mirada se intercalaba entre el par de chicos. En un instante llegó otro joven de rostro muy similar al que continuaba reclamando.

\- Choromatsu, ¿Qué ocurre? -interrogó el recién llegado.

\- ¡Este tipo es un infiel! Eso ocurre Karamatsu nii san... - Choromatsu detuvo su hablar al percatarse de la mirada inquisitiva del mayor – q-quiero decir...

La chica sonrió con malicia al comprender lo ocurrido, colgándose del brazo del enfermero, que hasta el momento permanecía bastante tranquilo, no dudo en atraer la atención - Akemi, ¿Podemos continuar? Me llevó mucho planear esta salida – se quejó con un ligero puchero.

Ante lo visto, Choromatsu se olvidó de la explicación para su hermano y no dudo en tomar el brazo libre del enfermero - ¿Acaso no piensas decir nada? ¿Tan poco significó para ti?

Akemi sonrió ampliamente – Lo siento, nunca había visto tu lado celoso y quería disfrutarlo un poco más, ella es mi adorable hermanita, Alice – presentó a la chica que amplio su sonrisa.

\- Un gusto, cu-ña-di-to – pronunció cada sílaba en son de burla, disfrutando la expresión de vergüenza que comenzaba a formarse en Choro.

El tercer hermano enrojeció como nunca, deseando que la tierra se abriese para desaparecer. Se giró y emprendió la retirada sin querer escuchar el llamado de su hermano.

\- ¿No es adorable? - pregunto Akemi juntando las manos y con un tono meloso – ya regreso – indicó antes de ir tras Choromatsu.

Alice y Karamatsu intercambiaron una mutua expresión de confusión.

\- Yo... - inició el Matsuno un tanto indeciso – creo que entendí sólo una parte de la historia, pero en lo que esperamos, ¿Te gustaría un helado? - ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

La chica no dudo en aceptar el ofrecimiento, después de todo, el helado gratis no se niega y aparte le daría algo de tiempo al par de fugitivos; no había duda en que era una gran hermana, Akemi tendría que estar muy agradecido por ello.

El par de hermanos abandonados se dispusieron a disfrutar el helado en una banca cercana al punto donde los otros huyeron, conversaban animadamente mientras relataban divertidos sucesos de sus familiares.

Cuando Choromatsu y Akemi regresaron, el tercer Matsuno se disculpó por la confusión con la chica, quien se limitó a reír un poco, tras ello, se despidieron y cada par de hermanos continuó su camino.

Karamatsu miraba constantemente al menor, Choro mantenía la vista en el suelo y no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

\- Akemi parece un sujeto agradable – se animó Karamatsu a iniciar una conversación.

Choromatsu suspiro profundamente antes de responder – No le digas al resto...

\- ¿Temes que no les agrade?

\- No es eso, es que... No quiero pasar por lo mismo, bueno, por cosas similares a... - mordió su labio ligeramente, incapaz de proseguir.

\- ¿A mí? - la ausencia de una respuesta le confirmo aquello – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, si bien al inicio fue algo, complicado, no tengo duda de que ahora todos sean más comprensibles.

\- ¿Tú lo crees? - cuestionó tímidamente y mirándole por fin.

\- _All rigth brother_ – levantó su pulgar con decisión – y en todo caso, siempre contarás con mi apoyo incondicional – le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Gracias – respondió en voz baja y con un leve rubor.

Karamatsu no dijo más, se limitó a seguir disfrutando la compañía de su hermanito.

El día continuó avanzando sin dificultades; comenzando a ser frecuente la ausencia del mayor de los sextillizos.

Por la tarde Karamatsu disfrutaba de un momento de paz recostado en el tejado, rememorando el pasado y considerando el futuro, dejo que el tiempo siguiera su curso.

\- Oh, aquí estabas – la voz de Osomatsu trajo al segundo a la realidad - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

* * *

Karamatsu andaba con calma por la calle con una bolsa en cada mano, al acercarse a cierto callejón entró sin duda alguna.

\- ¿Que mierda haces aquí? - cuestionó con su usual tono el cuarto Matsuno desde el fondo del lugar.

\- Osomatsu dijo que olvidaste esto – Refirió a las bolsas.

El menor rechisto en respuesta – ese idiota – murmuró enojado al descubrir quién era el responsable de la repentina desaparición de sus cosas. Reviso una bolsa para confirmar que ahí se hallaban algunas latas de comida y paquetes de sardina seca. Se giró listo para correr al mayor, pero al observarlo descubrió que este se encontraba hincado jugando con un gatito gris.

Karamatsu estaba tan entretenido mimando al mínimo que no se percató del momento en que su hermano había comenzado a abrir unas latas; sin embargo, el gato que le acompañaba se dio cuenta y corrió directo a la comida. Se puso de pie y avanzó un poco para dejar la otra bolsa a un costado de Ichi – no llegues muy tarde a casa – solicitó con calma antes de darse la vuelta.

\- Oye... - pese al bajo tono logró que el mayor le prestara atención – ya que estas aquí al menos deberías ayudarme – habló sin mirarle.

Karamatsu sonrió ampliamente ante lo escuchado, sin decir más se dispuso a cumplir lo solicitado.

El par de hermanos continuó su labor de alimentar a los gatos, su conversación se basaba en el mayor preguntando los nombres y el menor respondiendo, no necesitaron más.

Ya era noche cuando el par de chicos decidió emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Todo ha ido bien? - se aventuró a preguntar el segundo.

\- Si, supongo – respondió Ichi sin mucho ánimo.

\- En ocasiones extraño compartir el futón con el resto – dejó ir el comentario con un tono triste.

\- Pero al menos ahora tienes sexo, eso debería compensarlo – Ante el comentario Karamatsu enrojeció de golpe, reacción que desató la risa en su hermano - ¿Acaso eres una colegiala? - se mofo del mayor – idiota. Osomatsu actúa diferente – cambio el tema abruptamente, logrando que el otro olvidara la reciente vergüenza.

\- ¿De qué forma es diferente?

\- Está planeando algo a escondidas, lo sospecho, pero últimamente es más difícil seguirle la pista, el maldito es hábil.

\- Yo prometo encargarme de eso, me asegurare de que Osomatsu no los preocupe más – afirmó dejando relucir su lado de hermano mayor.

Ichi sonrió levemente – como si pudieras hacer algo de utilidad.

Karamatsu no respondió, comprendiendo que era el usual carácter de su hermanito. En todo caso, ahora confirmaba en voz de todos los menores que algo extraño ocurría con Osomatsu.

Llegaron al tiempo justo para cenar y aunque en esta ocasión si estaba el mayor, Kara no halló una oportunidad para hablar a solas.

Sin embargo, su deseo se cumplió a la mañana siguiente, cuando fue despertado con suavidad por Osomatsu para que le acompañase a algo importante. Él no dudo en seguirle, deseoso de descubrir el misterio que envolvía al mayor.

\- ¿Es broma? - cuestionó el segundo con tono cansino frente a unas puertas de cristal.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Hoy se inaugura este lugar, no perdería mi oportunidad – respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa mientras ingresaba al lugar.

Karamatsu miro nuevamente el anuncio de aquel establecimiento de Pachinko antes de seguir a su hermano.

Sentados uno al lado del otro se dispusieron a jugar en silencio.

Tras un breve momento Karamatsu inicio la conversación - ¿Todo está bien en casa?

\- Sí, supongo, ahora que el resto trabaja no tengo que preocuparme por la falta de dinero – admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

\- Osomatsu, ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? No importa que no esté aquí siempre podré ayudarte en lo que sea.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- ¿Que has estado ocultando?

El mayor no respondió, mantuvo su atención en la máquina y continúo moviendo la palanca de la misma.

Karamatsu no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo tuvo que aguardar por una respuesta.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra niñez? - preguntó el mayor como inicio de su monólogo, sin aguardar una confirmación continuó – en ese entonces todo era más sencillo, la única preocupación que teníamos era no ser castigados; tener aventuras cada día, perseguir a Totoko, hacer travesuras... Extraño tanto esos días despreocupados.

\- No veo mucha diferencia al _tú_ de ahora, sigues siendo un despreocupado que hace travesuras.

\- ¿Soy así? Creo que al menos sirvo de mal ejemplo – se mofo de sí mismo – hey Karamatsu, ¿Alguna vez has sentido que debes hacer algo egoísta por el bien de otros?

Karamatsu dejó de jugar y le observó con gran preocupación - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Osomatsu gritó con emoción cuando de la maquina comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos correspondientes al ganar una gran cantidad de balines* finalizando así la conversación.

En cuanto el mayor hizo valer su premio no dudo en invitar al segundo por una cerveza.

\- ¡Esto es genial! - celebraba el mayor con el tarro entre sus manos – nada se compara a una buena bebida fría – tras un sorbo miro a su hermano que se había mantenido en silencio – ¿Preferías ir con Chibita? - cuestiono al considerar que quizás Karamatsu deseaba algo de comida con la cerveza, y claro, convivir con su amigo.

\- ¿Eh? No, está bien así... - respondió sin mucho ánimo.

\- Tal vez debimos invitar a los demás, lo mejor es que pases más tiempo con ellos – suspiro mientras recargada su rostro en la mano libre.

Karamatsu comprendió algo con lo dicho recientemente – Osomatsu, ¿Tu planeaste eso? ¿Tu intención era que pasara tiempo con ellos?

\- ¿Te divertiste? - pregunto con su amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero... ¿Por qué...?

\- Solo pensé que sería bueno que convivieran antes de, ya sabes – regresó su atención a la bebida.

\- ¿Antes de que?

Osomatsu tomo el restante en su tarro de un sólo golpe – de casarte, que más.

\- Osomatsu, deja de evadir el tema, los menores están preocupados por ti, yo estoy preocupado, por favor, dime que está pasando – pidió en una súplica verdadera.

\- Si quieres la verdad, últimamente he pensado que no me necesitan, han logrado salir adelante y se han esforzado tanto que yo...

\- Osomatsu... - murmuró Kara al notar la mueca de dolor, como si estuviese a punto de gritar.

Situación que ocurrió, pero no como esperaba el segundo. Osomatsu se colocó de pie y gritó al observar el reloj en la pared -¡Ya es bastante tarde! - sacando algunos billetes y dejándolos en la barra, se apresuró a tomar la mano de su hermano para salir corriendo.

Por más que Karamatsu le pidiera una explicación, el mayor no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa.

\- ¿Que ocurre contigo? - preguntó Kara entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Necesitaba el baño – respondió el mayor mientras pasaba sus brazos tras la cabeza y caminaba al interior de su hogar.

Karamatsu tardo un momento en procesar lo escuchado antes de ir tras el otro para darle un merecido golpe.

El día continuo con Kara ayudando a su madre con los deberes mientras que en algún punto, como ya era costumbre para la familia, Osomatsu había desparecido sin dar explicación.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde los tres Matsuno menores ya se hallaban en su hogar, topándose todos con la sorpresa de que su padre, Choromatsu y Atsushi llegaran casi al mismo tiempo, siendo que estos últimos fueron contactados por Osomatsu para que salieran antes. Tal acto solo preocupo a la familia ya que seguían sin noticias del primogénito.

Choromatsu se mantenía en silencio, temiendo que su sospecha de cancelar la fiesta fuese el motivo de aquella reunión.

Estando alrededor de la mesa debatían sobre qué hacer entre aguardar por el mayor o ir en su búsqueda, pero toda idea fue desechada cuando se escuchó un muy efusivo anuncio de llegada.

Osomatsu corrió la puerta en un rápido movimiento – ¡Les traje muy buenas noticias! – al lograr captar la atención de todos prosiguió – ¡Pónganse su mejor traje porque hoy celebramos una boda!

La expresión de sorpresa no alcanzaba a describir dicho sentimiento en los presentes.

\- ¡¿Hoy?! – Choromatsu fue el primero en reaccionar - ¿Cómo diablos has logrado eso?

\- Tu nii san es grandioso, ¿Cierto? – sonrió ampliamente.

\- No sé qué decir… - Karamatsu se acercó al mayor, parecía contrariado.

\- Vamos, no me dirás que se arrepintieron, ¿O sí? – el de rojo sonreía de lado.

\- ¡Claro que no!… gracias Osomatsu – sin lograr ocultar por más tiempo su emoción abrazó a su hermano.

El mayor se dejó abrazar por un par de segundos antes de colocar sus manos en los hombros del menor y apartarle suavemente – No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que pongámonos en marcha – miró al resto y señalo al quinto Matsuno – Jyushi, es tu turno, necesito que recojas unas cosas – sacó del bolsillo un papel doblado y lo extendió al nombrado que no tardo en levantarse y tomarlo para salir corriendo.

\- ¡A la orden Osomatsu nii san! – Apenas y el polvo le fue visto.

La salida del quinto despertó el ánimo en el resto, quienes entre algunas preguntas y comentarios causaban gran bullicio en la habitación.

Osomatsu aprovechó el momento y tomo la muñeca del segundo hermano - ¡Jyushi les traerá los detalles, nos vemos allá! – avanzó a la salida con prisa, apenas y permitiendo que el menor se colocara los zapatos.

\- Aguarda Osomatsu, ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Los novios no deben verse antes de la boda, además, hay algo importante que hacer.

Atsushi y Todomatsu fueron los únicos en asomarse para ver a los hermanos marcharse.

\- Osomatsu se robó a tu novio, ¿Estas bien con eso? – Totty hablo en un tono burlón.

\- Claro, pero si tarda demasiado en devolverlo tendré que ir a buscarles. Es buen momento para retirarme, iré con Todoko para avisarle del cambio de fecha y recoger mi traje. Gracias por las atenciones Totty, nos veremos más tarde.

Todomatsu respondió la despedida y le observo retirarse, pese a todo lo ocurrido aun le costaba creer que su amigo y su hermano estaban a nada de dar un paso tan importante.

* * *

Osomatsu se encontraba en uno de los tantos andenes de la estación central, aguardaba por el segundo hermano a quien tras sacar deprisa de la casa lo subió a un taxi para enviarlo a su departamento a tomar una rápida ducha, solamente le dejo dicho que en cuanto terminase viniera a encontrarlo. El nini mayor sacó de su bolsillo un sobre blanco doblado por la mitad, lo observo un momento con nostalgia, guardándolo nuevamente suspiro antes de perderse en cientos de pensamientos.

\- ¡Osomatsu! – el grito de Karamatsu llegó junto a un repentino abrazo por la espalda que le hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El mayor ni siquiera objetó por la brusca acción, solamente observó el tren pasar rápidamente frente a su rostro, al parecer no se había percatado que estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla.

\- Oh, Karamatsu, por fin has llegado – Su comentario dio paso a un leve golpe a su nuca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

\- ¿Por qué te enojas? – se quejó con un puchero.

\- Idiota, estabas muy cerca, podrías haber caído a las vías.

\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta, pero vamos, llegaste a tiempo ¿No? Ahora debemos irnos.

Karamatsu resopló enojado por la actitud del mayor, pero igual le siguió.

El camino en el tren fue tranquilo, no tardaron en llegar a su destino, una gran plaza comercial en la que después de perder algo de tiempo en diversos locales, llegaron por fin a su destino.

\- Ichi tenía esta tarea pero, bueno, digamos que tendrás un curioso regalo de bodas – Osomatsu comentó divertido mientras entraba a un local de trajes seguido del menor – sólo hará falta que te pruebes algunas prendas para estar seguros.

Karamatsu asintió con total felicidad mientras acataba las órdenes del mayor, probándose el traje que al parecer ya tenían reservado.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Karamatsu al salir del vestidor, portaba un traje blanco, chaleco azul cielo y corbata de un azul un poco más fuerte.

Osomatsu no pudo evitar sonreír, él tenía un traje negro y corbata roja – no se me ha roto nada así que supongo que bien – se acercó a su hermano y lo contempló a detalle, realmente se veía bien y eso le causaba un extraño sentir, negó internamente y se repitió por centésima vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto – perfecto, será mejor ponernos en marcha, el resto de tu ropa ya pedí que la guardaran y el traje estaba previamente pagado, así que vámonos.

\- Espera, ¿Iré así?

\- Claro, apenas y llegaremos a tiempo a tu boda, así que de prisa.

Tras recoger la bolsa con la ropa del menor no dudaron en encaminarse de vuelta, sin dar importancia a las miradas curiosas su camino estuvo lleno de anécdotas del pasado, relataban momentos en los que fueron cómplices de travesuras y aquello les traía grandes problemas. Entre risas y recuerdos Osomatsu fue llevando a su hermanito hasta un pequeño salón de fiestas cerca del centro de la ciudad. El lugar no quedaba lejos de la estación de tren.

A la entrada del lugar les esperaban Chibita y Todomatsu, ambos de traje negro.

\- Ya era hora – reclamó el más joven acercándose de inmediato al segundo – no te muevas Karamatsu nii san – indicó mientras comenzaba a pasar un peine por el cabello de su hermano y sosteniendo una pequeña lata de aerosol en la otra mano.

\- ¿Totty? – Kara estaba por preguntar por aquella acción, pero le distrajo Chibita al acercarse con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas en forma de prendedor - ¿Chibita?

\- Quédate quieto, maldición – ordenó mientras colocaba el prendedor en el chaleco a la altura del corazón – esto combinara bien.

\- Listo – mencionó Todomatsu satisfecho.

Osomatsu simplemente observó el peinado de lado que le habían hecho a su hermano, no iba a negar que ahora se viera mucho mejor, bastante seductor.

\- Gracias… - murmuró Karamatsu por el peinado y el broche.

\- No hay tiempo, vamos Karamatsu nii san – Totty sujetó la muñeca de su hermano y le llevó dentro con rapidez, los otros fueron detrás.

Karamatsu apenas y pudo reconocer todos los rostros que les esperaban en un pequeño salón, con cierta dificultad logro captar algunas felicitaciones y frases emotivas a su alrededor, ya que en ese instante su corazón latiendo con fuerza es lo que mayor ruido hacía en cuanto vio a lo lejos a Atsushi esperándole con un traje blanco, corbata amarilla y esa hermosa sonrisa que lo había cautivado.

\- Lamento la demora – mencionó Osomatsu en cuanto los alcanzó – y esto será algo rápido ya que el tipo de aquí apenas y accedió a hacer esto – señalo a un hombre que estaba de pie con un libro y algunos papeles sobre una pequeña mesa blanca.

El hombre carraspeo para llamar la atención – si no me hubiesen llamado de último minuto, no tendríamos problemas.

Antes de que Osomatsu continuara reclamando Todomatsu lo sujetó de un brazo y le llevó junto al resto de la familia.

Karamatsu al estar frente a Atsushi se pudo dar unos breves segundos para alcanzar a ver a sus padres y hermanos, tan elegantes y en verdad parecían compartir su felicidad. Detrás de él Chibita sonreía ampliamente y cerca de Atsushi su asistente Todoko portaba un vestido color crema

\- Demos inicio – habló el hombre que se encargaría de aquella ceremonia, en la cual, si bien no podrían tener una boda tradicional al menos podrían unir sus vidas legalmente como una pareja.

Atsushi sostuvo la mano de Karamatsu en todo momento, firmaron los papeles e intercambiaron un juramento de amor – Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – se le escuchó decir a Atsushi y los invitados parecieron retener la respiración en cuanto ellos intercambiaron anillos de oro y sellaron su promesa con un beso; en ese instante los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Pese a parecer un lugar pequeño, había un patio bastante amplio para celebrar como era debido con comida, bebida y música; diversas series de luces colgaban de algunos postes colocados estratégicamente ofreciendo un ambiente agradable.

En cuanto tuvieron oportunidad los sextillizos se reunieron a conversar.

\- No puedo creer que lograras todo esto en tan poco tiempo – Choromatsu se dirigió al mayor - ¿Cómo fue posible?

\- Les dije que confiaran en su nii san, A que soy grandioso ¿Cierto? – se irguió presuntuoso.

\- Apuesto a que soborno a medio mundo – mencionó Ichimatsu con su filosa sonrisa.

\- No tienes pruebas de ello – el mayor mostró la lengua en respuesta.

\- Pero no entiendo – interrumpió el segundo – ¿Por qué la urgencia? No es que no lo agradezca, pero, creí que sería hasta el fin de semana.

\- No hagas preguntas, solamente disfruta el tiempo con tus hermanos – pese a la sonrisa de Osomatsu, el resto presintió algo más, algo que se ocultaba; pero sus dudas fueron interrumpidas por una pequeña presencia.

\- ¡Nii san, que gusto verte otra vez! – Karami apareció portando un vestido blanco con franja rosa, su presencia dejó a los sextillizos por un instante confundidos.

\- ¿Karami chan? ¿Cómo es que…? – la pregunta de Osomatsu se detuvo al ver a una mujer de vestido rojo acercarse.

\- Hola chicos – Osoko saludo alegremente – veo que ya están conociendo a mi dulce hermanita.

\- ¿Ella es tu hermana? – Osomatsu y Karamatsu preguntaron a la vez.

El segundo golpeo ligeramente su frente, ahora recordaba que Osoko había mencionado a la pequeña en varias ocasiones, por ello el nombre le había parecido familiar cuando se vieron en la pastelería.

\- Hermana, no sabía que los conocías, pero eso hace las cosas más sencillas, él es el chico de quien te hable – Karami se acercó a Osomatsu quien presintió que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

\- ¿Él? Debes estar bromeando – Osoko de inmediato sujeto a su hermana y la alejo de Osomatsu – No me importa si eres hermano de Kara, no dejare que te acerques a mi hermosa y adorable hermanita – sentenció la mujer con una mirada amenazante y abrazndo de forma sobreprotectora a la menor.

Osomatsu no supo que responder, pero en parte veía aquella escena como una especie de karma, ¿Así se vería él cuando trato de alejar a Atsushi?

\- Yo no pretendo nada malo – intentó defenderse el mayor.

\- No lo sé, Osomatsu nii san no es de fiar – murmuró Ichimatsu.

\- Exacto, es un verdadero pervertido – le siguió Todomatsu.

\- ¡Nii san es de lo peor! – apoyó Jyushi a los otros dos.

\- ¡Ustedes son peores! – Osomatsu intento defenderse.

\- Esta será una velada muy divertida – se mofo Choromatsu al pasar un brazo por los hombros del primero y reir con fuerza.

\- Sí, no hay duda de ello – respondio Todomatsu mientras señalaba de forma nada discreta a dos personas a lo lejos.

Choromatsu enrojeció de golpe al ver a Akemi con un traje gris acompañado de su hermana Alice que tenía un vestido azul, ambos saludaban efusivos mientras comenzaban a acercarse. El tercer hermano no pudo huir al ser sujetado por Ichi y Jyushi.

Karamatsu no dejaba de reír ante las escenas frente a él, giro un poco el rostro para ver a su hermano mayor y compartir una sonrisa, todo era perfecto.

La celebración continúo hasta el anochecer y parecía que todo seguiría a dicho paso hasta la madrugada. En algún momento de la fiesta uno de los asistentes se retiró sin ser notado.

* * *

Osomatsu estaba en la estación aguardando el último tren de la noche, ya no tenía el traje negro y en cambio regresaba a su usual polera roja; le hubiese encantado despedirse de todos, pero de hacerlo posiblemente se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión. A lo lejos escucho el ruido del transporte acercándose, no pudo evitar suspirar al observar las vías.

\- ¡Osomatsu!

El grito le tomó por sorpresa haciéndole girar de inmediato - ¿Karamatsu? – el segundo corrió hasta alcanzar su brazo y sujetarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí idiota? – cuestionó totalmente agitado.

\- ¿De verdad lo harías? – preguntó con lágrimas comenzando a formarse.

\- No sé cómo te enteraste pero, es lo mejor para todos –

\- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Qué pasara con mamá, papá y nuestros hermanos? ¿Sabes lo triste que estarán si mueres? – balbuceó intentando contener el llanto y ejerciendo mayor fuerza en el agarre.

Osomatsu le miro confundido - ¿Morir? Es muy pronto para eso, espera al menos a que me manden a campo o algo así.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿De qué hablas tú?

\- Te ibas a lanzar a las vías, ¿No? – preguntó dubitativo mientras le soltaba.

El breve silencio fue destruido por la risa estruendosa del mayor - ¿Por qué demonios pensaste eso? – Preguntaba riendo entre palabras - ¡Qué tonto!

Karamatsu enrojeció ante tales comentarios – Es tu culpa, actuabas bastante extraño estos días y creí que lo de la boda te estaba afectando – pese a la explicación el otro no dejaba de reír – ¡Pensé que continuabas triste porque te rechace, idiota! – Con dicha frase Osomatsu detuvo la burla – Lo siento, no era mi intención… - murmuró.

\- No importa, eso es cosa del pasado – respondió sonriendo, pero ambos sabían que las palabras eran… _dolorosas_.

\- Pero entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pensé que lo habías descubierto – de su bolsillo saco un sobre blanco y se lo extendió, mientras el segundo lo revisaba continuó – me aceptaron para un programa de rescatistas, pero debo estar mañana en la central para reclamar mi lugar.

\- ¿Rescatista? – recién caía en cuenta de la maleta cerca de su hermano.

\- Así es, deben estar muy necesitados si aceptaron a un nini como yo – mencionó divertido al tomar nuevamente el sobre y guardarlo.

\- ¿Por eso te vas? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- El tiempo, supongo que eso dependerá primero si resisto el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué hay de papá y mamá?

\- Jyushimatsu les explicara todo, fue el primero en sospechar algo y tuve que contarle para que accediera a traer mi maleta a escondidas, de hecho supongo que es quien te dijo que estaría aquí, al parecer no pudo esperar más tiempo ¿Cierto?

\- No fue muy específico, hubiese sido bueno quedarme a escucharlo un poco más; es por esto que deseabas que todo se llevara a cabo tan pronto – concluyó al recordar la insistencia del mayor.

\- No quería perderme algo tan importante.

El tren acercándose les impidió seguir con la conversación.

\- Supongo que, es hora de irme – levanto su maleta – vamos Karamatsu, no es momento de ponerse sentimental – murmuró mientras estiraba su mano y retiraba una lagrima de la mejilla del menor.

Karamatsu negó suavemente – Este debería ser uno de los días más felices de mi vida, ¿Pero cómo lo será si sé que te vas?

Osomatsu palmeo con cariño el cabello de su hermanito – Nos veremos pronto – se despidió al tiempo que el tren se detenía en la estación.

Karamatsu se quedó observando cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, notó la expresión de sorpresa en el mayor y la forma en que agitaba su mano, se giró para ver a los hermanos restantes llegando a la estación, al regresar la vista hacia Osomatsu alcanzo a distinguir la característica seña que hacía bajo su nariz y un brillo en sus ojos.

El tren se marchó a gran velocidad.

\- No lo alcanzamos… - murmuró con pena Choromatsu.

\- Jyushimatsu nii san, debiste decirnos antes – se quejó Todomatsu.

\- Pero nii san dijo que no lo hiciera, me pagó con dulces – sonreía de forma traviesa mientras cargaba en su espalda a un agotado Ichimatsu.

\- Al menos tú lograste despedirte – Choromatsu se acercó a Kara.

\- Sí – Karamatsu mantuvo la vista en el camino que el tren había tomado, inhaló profundamente y se giró hacia sus hermanos – es mejor regresar o se preocuparan por nosotros.

Los menores asintieron sin atreverse a preguntar o mofarse de las lágrimas que el segundo no lograba contener.

Osomatsu se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos no logró retener el llanto, pero en cambio intentaba mantener una sonrisa; había tomado su decisión un tiempo atrás, tal vez en su momento el ser rechazado no fue incentivo suficiente para marcharse, pero ahora que lograba cerrar el ciclo al ver a su hermanito alcanzar tal felicidad, era razón suficiente para no quedarse, claro que regresaría, pero sería hasta volverse un hermano mayor del cual todos estuviesen orgullosos.

Karamatsu tuvo su final feliz, era hora de que Osomatsu buscara el suyo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

*En las máquinas de pachinko el punto es ganar la mayor cantidad de esferas metálicas. No hallé un nombre con tal y por ello use la palabra: Balines.

¡Lo termine! No me lo creo XD

En fin, simplemente quería quitarme la idea de escribir sobre la dichosa boda, pero entre más avanzaba más pena sentía por el nii san, así que de algún modo esto finalizó en un nuevo inicio para Oso; no sé si sea lo que esperaban, pero yo estoy muy contenta de terminarlo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad al fic de Aguamarina y a esta historia, agradezco sus lecturas; también recibiré gustosa cualquier queja y tomatazo.

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
